Twinkly
Twinkly is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in ''Outertale'', appearing immediately as the player enters the Caverns. Twinkly serves as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets, revealing his philosophy of "KILL or BE KILLED." Profile Appearance Twinkly appears as a sentient star who usually grins passively. Twinkly can contort his face to show various expressions and can mimic the faces and voices of other characters. He mimics Toriel and Asgore in some situations, as well as his old self at the end of the Genocide Route. He also mimics the protagonist's face before the Neutral Route's final battle. Personality Initially, Twinkly operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with southern slang, such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Twinkly has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Caverns if they killed any monster. He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. He is also shown to be extremely cowardly, as he kills his former father to appease the protagonist in a vain attempt to save his own life in the Genocide Route's conclusion. Main Story Caverns Start Twinkly introduces the concept of the bullet board and calls his bullets "friendliness pellets." * If the protagonist dodges three times, his friendly act slips and he hypocritically snaps at the protagonist for toying with him. ** The background music lowers by one semitone each time the bullets are dodged, before slowing, lowering pitch, and stopping entirely. ** Before his third attack, Twinkly screams "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!" before quickly looking directly at his text and changing the "BULLETS!!!" in the speech bubble to "friendliness pellets." When the protagonist runs into his bullets, he announces his central philosophy. Regardless of whether the protagonist dodged Twinkly's bullets or not, he then attempts to kill the protagonist with an unavoidable ring of bullets, but Toriel intervenes and saves the protagonist. If the protagonist killed Twinkly on a previous Neutral Route, he does not appear. If the protagonist spared him, he reminds the protagonist not to kill anyone. If the protagonist gained no EXP, he reminds them to befriend everyone. After resetting a Neutral Route multiple times and repeating Twinkly's initial encounter, he becomes annoyed and questions if "you have anything better to do." If the protagonist resets a Genocide run before or after killing Sans, Twinkly says "Really, ? Well, do what you will. I'll be waiting for you!" before leaving. Caverns End At the exit to the Caverns, Twinkly judges the protagonist's actions up to that point. Twinkly does not appear to judge the protagonist if he was killed in a previous Neutral Route. Neutral Route After the Caverns, Twinkly will be seemingly absent until the end of Asgore's battle. However, backtracking in some rooms allows the protagonist see Twinkly burrowing back into the ground on the edge of the screen. Twinkly also leaves a message on an Echo star in the vertical room before the bridge in Aurorafall that changes if the protagonist spared or killed Toriel. If the protagonist decides to kill Asgore, Twinkly appears, destroys Asgore's SOUL, and absorbs the six bottled human SOULs. If the protagonist spares Asgore, Twinkly appears and kills Asgore himself. Then, the game crashes and Twinkly's battle begins. After he is defeated, the protagonist has the chance to spare or kill Twinkly. Twinkly requires the protagonist to offer him mercy multiple times before he flees, unsure why the protagonist is being nice to him. If the protagonist loads or finishes another Neutral Route, Twinkly does not absorb the SOULs because he knows that they would rebel again. Instead, the protagonist will be able to exit the room and receive Sans's Neutral Route phone call. If spared after his battle, Twinkly advises the protagonist during subsequent Neutral Routes. If the protagonist gained EXP before his battle, he asks the protagonist to prove his philosophy wrong, as he thinks it may be meaningless. Twinkly also offers unique dialogue if the protagonist only killed Asgore and tells the protagonist that they wasted everyone's time. If the protagonist earned no EXP, yet they have not met all the requirements for the True Pacifist Route, he mentions that the protagonist should get closer to one of the main characters, depending on who they previously befriended. The protagonist can then recover their previous SAVE file and follow his advice. If the protagonist kills Twinkly, he recognizes that the protagonist can kill before becoming "just a regular star." If he was killed after his battle, Twinkly does not leave a message for the protagonist after the credits close, and, after a reset, does not appear until after the resolution of Asgore's battle. Twinkly then berates the protagonist for thinking that killing him solved anything. He explains that he was brought back when the protagonist loaded their SAVE file and that they still cannot achieve their happy ending. If the protagonist nearly completes a Genocide Route but resets after killing Undyne the Undying, Twinkly becomes upset with the protagonist. However, he then proclaims that the protagonist just wanted to see everything in the Underground and will eventually return to their malicious ways. True Pacifist Route For further information see Asriel Dreemurr#Main Story Genocide Route For further information see Asriel Dreemurr In Battle Attacks For an in-battle description see Photoshop Twinkly/In Battle As a star, Twinkly uses only three attacks: a five-bullet spread that slightly hone in on the protagonist's SOUL, a large ring of bullets which surround the SOUL and cannot be dodged and a vertical row of bullets which come from the side of the Bullet Board, from outside it. This attack is only used before his battle as Asriel Dreemurr. He can speed up the spread though the limits of his attacks and speed are unknown. Getting hit by his five-bullet spread in his first encounter deals 19 damage per bullet whereas the unavoidable ring attack heals 19 HP regardless of whether it hits the protagonist. Before his battle as Asriel Dreemurr, the bullets deal 7 damage until 6 HP where it is 5. Relationships For further information see Asriel Dreemurr#Relationships Category:Main characters